De cómo Lysander tuvo su primer desengaño
by Misila
Summary: Que Lorcan esté siempre en las nubes no quiere decir que sea idiota. De hecho, es bastante observador. Y se ha dado cuenta de que la novia de su hermano no es, ni mucho menos, tan buena como Lysander cree tan ciegamente. One-shot.


Veamos... soy morena, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos marrones. ¿Algún parecido con la Diosa Rowling? ¿No? Entonces no tengo nada más que añadir.

* * *

_De cómo Lysander tuvo su primer desengaño_

Que Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander vaya siempre a su bola, pensando en nargles, torposoplos y snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, no quiere decir que sea un completo imbécil. Pese a que el muchacho es de la opinión de que es mejor tener los pies puestos sobre las nubes, aunque ahí en cualquier momento uno puede caer, a caminar seguro por el suelo aburrido y monótono, es también bastante observador; después de todo, el Sombrero no jugaba a los dados cuando lo mandó a Ravenclaw.

Y por eso nota que últimamente Angelica Sanz, la novia de Lysander, está distante con su hermano. La noticia de su relación causó furor, no sólo porque es de sobra sabido que el hermano de Lorcan es tan arisco con la gente que roza lo antisocial, sino porque Lysander es Slytherin y ella Gryffindor. Su noviazgo parece haber terminado de echar abajo los prejuicios del odio ancestral entre las dos casas (tarea que iniciaron James Potter y Elijah Anderson a finales del curso anterior), algo que a Lorcan le alegra.

Lo que no le alegra tanto es darse cuenta de que el brillo ilusionado en los ojos de Lysander cada vez que tiene a Angelica cerca no existe en los iris de la joven. Pero eso sólo lo ve Lorcan, porque su hermano está demasiado cegado. Y no le gusta ni un pelo.

Lleva varios días intentando decírselo a Lysander, pero no lo ha conseguido aún. Porque los dos hermanos están estresadísimos, porque los exámenes de diciembre de sexto curso están a la vuelta de la esquina. Y porque, cuando no están estudiando, Lysander pasa el rato besando a su novia para quitarse el estrés, y hasta su hermano mellizo pasa a un segundo plano.

Hoy, Lorcan ha salido antes de Transformaciones. Tiene que arreglarse un pie, que Rose Weasley, con muy mala leche, le ha convertido en una garra de águila, porque Lorcan la ha llamado repipi cuadriculada. A Lorcan no le molesta excesivamente su pie deforme, sólo que su compañera lo ha hechizado sólo por decir la verdad, lo cual, a juicio del joven, supone un atentado contra su libertad de expresión.

Echa a andar por un pasillo secundario que conduce al Gran Comedor, porque ya le es más práctico ir directamente a almorzar, preguntándose por la mejor forma de vengarse de Rose mientras observa la copiosa nevada que cae al otro lado de los gruesos muros del castillo.

Pero cuando gira la esquina ve algo que lo hace detenerse en seco. Porque en la otra punta del pasillo, enredada con Louis Weasley de tal forma que parece un lazo del diablo, está Angelica Sanz. Lo primero que acude a la mente de Lorcan es un acertado: _¡Será zorra!_

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer algo para advertir su presencia, antes siquiera de plantearse si quiere hacer saber que está ahí, alguien le tira a Lorcan del brazo y lo hace retroceder hasta donde ni Angelica ni Louis pueden verlo.

Es Tatiana Zabini. Sexto año. Slytherin. Lorcan la conoce porque se metió con él en segundo año, y porque es probablemente la persona a la que su hermano más detesta en todo el castillo.

-¿Y?-le suelta ella-. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Lorcan mira en la dirección en la que, aunque no los vea, sabe que están los dos amantes, sin saber qué decir. De hecho, no tiene la menor idea de qué hacer ahora.

-¿Debería decírselo a mi hermano?-pregunta, dudando. Su parte racional, ésa que generalmente se pasa el día durmiendo en beneficio de sus ganas de soñar despierto, le dice que lo más sensato es decírselo a Lysander cuanto antes, porque si no su hermano sufrirá más. Sin embargo, Lorcan cree que Lys se quedará destrozado por la noticia de que su novia lo engaña con otro de todas formas, sin importar cuándo se lo diga.

Tatiana se muerde el labio. Lorcan se pregunta entonces por qué ella, de entre toda la gente del castillo, está preocupándose por Lysander.

-Díselo. Rápido-no es una sugerencia. Es una orden, y Lorcan se da cuenta.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-pregunta entonces.

Tatiana entorna los ojos.

-No te confundas, Scamander. Te puedo asegurar que lo que más me atrae de tu hermano es su cabeza, para cortársela y colgarla en el salón de mi casa. Simplemente, Sanz es una zorra. Y entre los muchos a los que se ha tirado está mi ex.

Lorcan lo comprende, pese a que no le gusta la explicación. Las venganzas no son plato de buen gusto. Bueno, es cierto que él quiere vengarse de Rose, pero no herirá sus sentimientos, sólo… sólo quiere picarla un poco.

-Vale-dice finalmente.

Tatiana sacude la cabeza a modo de respuesta y se aleja por el pasillo.

* * *

Pese a lo que se había propuesto, Lorcan no encuentra ningún momento adecuado para confesarle a Lysander que ha visto con sus propios ojos que Angelica le está siendo infiel con un compañero con ascendencia veela. Están a cinco días de los exámenes, y el joven no cree que sea el mejor momento.

Está con él en la biblioteca. Lysander ha llegado un poco tarde a su "cita" (si se puede llamar así a una reunión de dos hermanos para estudiar en la biblioteca) porque estaba dando un paseo con Angelica. El Slytherin no comprende que las mejillas de Lorcan se pongan rojas al oírlo.

-Tengo calor con todas las chimeneas puestas-miente el Ravenclaw cuando su hermano le pregunta.

Aunque Lorcan no está, ni por asomo, pendiente a los deberes. Observa a Lysander intentar memorizar las palabras del libro de Herbología y enredarse los dedos en el cabello castaño claro. Cuando el mayor levanta la vista, Lorcan mira a su libro de Pociones, sin tener la más remota idea del capítulo que está leyendo.

Es entonces cuando alguien se acerca a la mesa que comparten los dos hermanos. A Lorcan se le cae el alma a los pies al ver que se trata de Tatiana Zabini, la misma que le ordenó contarle la verdad a su hermano.

-Scamander-Lysander levanta la cabeza al darse cuenta de que se refiere a él-. ¿Me puedes explicar qué coño haces sin romper con Sanz?

Lysander entorna los ojos con rabia al oírla hablar. Lorcan, por su parte, intenta establecer contacto visual con Tatiana para que no diga nada más. Sin éxito. La muchacha sólo mira a su compañero de casa.

-¿Y por qué iba a romper con ella, eh?-replica Lysander-. ¿Estás celosa, o qué?

La señora Pince chista desde algún lugar entre las estanterías para evitar que alcen la voz.

-Más quisieras-responde Tatiana, observándolo con desprecio. Entonces mira a Lorcan y comprende su mirada suplicante-. ¿Vienes conmigo un momento, Scamander?-el hermano del aludido la estrangularía-. Hay algo que te interesaría ver.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Lysander se levanta. Lorcan, asustado por la que se avecina, se apresura a seguir a su hermano y a la joven fuera de la biblioteca.

Tatiana camina segura ante ellos, moviendo las caderas y dando pasos que intentan parecer casuales, pero que Lorcan identifica como movimientos estudiados hasta el más mínimo detalle para lograr el efecto que desea en los demás, entendiendo como tales a la población masculina de Hogwarts.

Finalmente, se detiene ante una puerta.

-¿Me permites el honor?-y la abre.

Lorcan no mira lo que hay dentro, porque lo supone. De modo que se pierde a Louis Weasley con Angelica Sanz estampada en la pared, besándola sin dejarle aire para respirar. A cambio, tiene un estremecedor primer plano del rostro de Lysander mientras ve a través de los ojos azules de su hermano cómo su corazón se rompe en pequeños pedacitos.

-¿Angie?-musita en voz muy baja, como si así fuese a ser menos real.

La pareja del interior se percata de su público y se separan. Louis se muerde el labio mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo al saberse descubierto. En cambio, para decepción de Tatiana (que esperaba que el hecho de que su novio la pillara con las manos en la masa la avergonzara un poco), Angelica mira a todos los presentes con desparpajo antes de comentar:

-Bueno, es una forma como otra de romper.

La forma en que Lysander entra en el aula unos segundos más tarde hace que al principio Lorcan tema por la integridad física de Angelica Sanz. Sin embargo, su hermano aparta a la joven de un empujón, se acerca derechito a Louis Weasley, y de un puñetazo en la cara lo tira al suelo. Louis se defiende, y en unos segundos ambos jóvenes ruedan por el suelo, pegándose de la forma más dolorosa de que son capaces.

Lorcan y Tatiana tardan un poco en reaccionar. Angelica, por su parte, se apoya en la pared, aparentemente divertida al ver a dos tíos peleándose por ella. El Ravenclaw corre hasta ellos y, tras varios esfuerzos, logra separarlos. Sujeta a Lysander para que no se abalance de nuevo sobre Louis, mientras Tatiana intenta hacer lo propio con el Gryffindor.

-Yo me voy-decide Angelica entonces. Sin inmutarse, pasa junto a todos, pero se detiene en la puerta-: Por cierto, un placer. Los dos-dicho esto, sale del aula.

Se produce un silencio incómodo. Louis deja de intentar soltarse; su habitualmente hermoso rostro está lleno de sangre, por no hablar de su ojo derecho, que empieza a hinchársele, y la mirada ligeramente avergonzada por lo que ha hecho.

Lysander también desiste en su intento de pegarle a la persona con la que Angelica le ha engañado. La forma tan cuidada en que inspira y espira hace suponer que sus costillas están resentidas, y sólo se apoya en el pie izquierdo. Lorcan se da cuenta de que, entre la sangre que sale de un arañazo en la mejilla (que se suma a la de su labio partido), hay también lágrimas.

-Lys…-empieza, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Cállate-lo interrumpe su hermano mayor-. Suéltame-le ordena. Después de asegurarse de que no va a atacar de nuevo a Louis, Lorcan obedece y lo observa, sintiendo que a él también se le rompe el corazón al ver la mirada de su hermano, aunque él mira a Louis-. Lo siento, Weasley-se disculpa-. La culpa no es tuya.

Dicho esto, sale del aula sin hacer ningún comentario más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hace Lorcan al entrar en el Gran Comedor es registrar la mesa de Slytherin en busca de su hermano. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Lysander no está ahí.

El joven se acerca rápidamente a donde Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy están desayunando. Ellos comparten dormitorio con Lysander, por lo que deben saber algo de él. Lorcan no lo ha vuelto a ver desde que el Slytherin descubriera a Angelica y a Louis liándose en ese aula vacía.

-¿Habéis visto a Lysander?-pregunta cuando llega a su altura.

-No-responde Albus-. De hecho, esta noche no ha dormido en el dormitorio, ¿verdad?

-Verdad-corrobora el otro joven-. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Lorcan niega con la cabeza. No le apetece que nadie se entere de lo ocurrido, al menos hasta que él pueda hablar con su hermano.

* * *

Lysander no va a clase en toda la mañana. Lorcan no se percata (porque las otras clases no las tiene con los Slytherins) hasta que llega a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde su hermano brilla por su ausencia, y donde Albus y Scorpius le dicen que no tienen la menor idea de su paradero.

De modo que Lorcan se salta la siguiente clase (Herbología) para ir a buscar a su hermano en serio. Se asoma a todas las aulas vacías, una por una, para asegurarse de que Lysander no esté en ninguna de ellas. Para cuando ha terminado la hora, Lysander no está en ninguno de los tres pisos superiores del castillo.

Entonces a Lorcan se le ocurre que puede que su hermano esté en las mazmorras. De modo que baja escaleras, y empieza a abrir todas las puertas.

Lysander está en la vigesimoquinta mazmorra que Lorcan prueba. Es una habitación vacía, sin pupitres ni muebles de ningún tipo. El joven está sentado en una esquina con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas. No la levanta ni da muestras de percatarse de la presencia de su hermano.

-¡Lys!-aliviado por haberlo encontrado al fin, Lorcan se acerca a él y se agacha a su lado. Al ver que su hermano sigue sin querer demostrar que sabe que está ahí, lo abraza y lo estrecha contra él-. Estás helado.

Lysander alza la vista en ese momento. Tiene la cara llena de sangre seca.

-Llevo aquí todo el rato-explica, con la voz tan temblorosa como su cuerpo.

-Te vas a poner enfermo-lo riñe Lorcan-. Anda, levántate, que te ayudo a ir a la enfermería-pero Lys niega con la cabeza, y el joven comprende lo que le ocurre-: No te preocupes más por esa tía. No vale la pena.

Lysander vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

-No es eso-explica-. Es que… Era tan buena… de verdad creía que era sincera, Lor.

-No eres el único-Lorcan le acaricia la espalda-. Al principio, yo también lo creía... Pero no te preocupes. Puedes… tirarla desde la Torre de Astronomía y hacer que parezca un accidente, si así te sientes mejor.

Su hermano se ríe.

-No creo que haga eso. Pero me parece que pasaré de las tías por un tiempo.

Lorcan sonríe, contento de tener de vuelta a su Lysander.

* * *

Después de que la señora Pomfrey le cure las heridas que se hizo ayer peleándose con Louis Weasley, y tras volver a su dormitorio y sepultarse bajo tres mantas para expulsar de su cuerpo el frío que se ha instalado en él por pasar una noche en las mazmorras, Lysander se siente algo mejor.

Lorcan se cuela en ese nido de serpientes que es el refugio de los Slytherins y se queda con él en su cuarto, para asegurarse de que realmente esté bien.

Lysander se tumba de lado en su cama, de espaldas a su hermano, de modo que lo único que Lorcan, el cual está sentado con las piernas encogidas en los pies de la cama, ve de él es su pelo castaño claro. No dice nada; sabe que, pese a que los dos son plenamente conscientes de que lo que le ha hecho Angelica a Lys es una putada de las gordas, Lysander no puede evitar estar enamorado de ella (además, de verdad: ¡hasta se tiró a pegarle a Louis Weasley!), y eso no se le va a pasar de la noche a la mañana. A ninguno le importa demasiado estar perdiéndose todas las clases del día, aunque sean útiles de cara a los exámenes de la semana que viene.

-Lor, puedes irte si quieres-dice el mayor tras un rato.

-Estoy bien aquí-replica él.

-Vete-ordena Lysander en tono antipático.

Él no le hace caso. Ahora mismo, lo que más desea Lorcan es que a Angelica le ocurra lo mismo que a su hermano; ésa es la venganza perfecta. Y eso que, generalmente, a él no le gusta hablar de venganzas.

En ese momento oye un sonido ahogado. Lorcan se acerca un poco y descubre que Lys ha enterrado la cara en la almohada, y silenciosos estremecimientos recorren su espalda. No tiene que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que su hermano está llorando.

No es, ni por asomo, la primera vez que Lorcan ve a Lysander llorar. Sin embargo, sí es la primera ocasión en la que recae sobre él la tarea de consolarlo. Algo que, para ser francos, Lorcan cree que se le da rematadamente mal. Normalmente es él el que llora y Lys quien lo consuela.

Tras unos segundos de duda, Lorcan se tumba junto a su hermano, que sigue dándole la espalda, y alarga una mano para tocarle el brazo.

-Lys, no llores-le pide, sintiéndose inútil.

-No estoy llorando-miente inútilmente Lysander; se le escapa un sollozo-. Vale, sí-admite-. Pero es que no es justo. No sé qué he hecho para que pase esto. No he sido antipático con ella, ¿verdad?

Lorcan suspira.

-No has hecho nada. Lo que pasa es que Sanz es una estúpida que no se preocupa más que de sí misma. Estás mejor sin ella-le asegura.

Para su sorpresa, su argumento no funciona. Más bien todo lo contrario. Lysander solloza más fuerte. Sin saber qué hacer, Lorcan le da un abrazo, intentando que deje de estar así de triste, porque ese carácter no le gusta en absoluto, menos en su hermano.

Después de varios minutos, Lorcan se percata de que la respiración de Lys ha vuelto a la normalidad. Con curiosidad, el joven se incorpora un poco para asegurarse de que su hermano esté bien, pero se lo encuentra dormido. Aún tiene las mejillas enrojecidas de haber llorado.

Lorcan comprende entonces que no va a ser cosa de dos días. Que Lysander, pese a ser tan arisco como un gato callejero y tan poco sociable como un cangrejo ermitaño, no es, como muchas veces ha oído decir por ahí, insensible. Y que, desgraciadamente, está realmente enamorado de esa estúpida de Angelica Sanz.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Admito que, en mi cabeza, el _one-shot_ tenía mejor pinta...

Por cierto, mi madre me dijo en una ocasión que las mujeres somos más crueles que los hombres, y que sabemos mejor que ellos cómo hacer verdadero daño. Creo que lo dijo hasta Nietzsche: "En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es siempre más bárbara que el hombre".

Recordad que, cada vez que leéis y no dejáis un review, Dobby se autocastiga en el cielo de los elfos domésticos.


End file.
